Maxi. and you (Supermarket)
Maxi and you is a poplar supermarket chain in the Meridan. It's was founded by 1955 and the first store was opened at Charings Cross in London. It became poplar in 1977 when the chain has 163 stores. Today Maxi's has 229 stores oparating in the country. History Maxi was founded after Max Forgrey left Tesco. He began working on the Maxi Chain. He also adopted Maxi Photos and Maxi Clothing. The rival of Trint and Tesco did not hear Maxi when it was adopted. Grouth Maxi grew from one store in Charings Cross to 35 stores in 1968. This is widely because of great deals. The chains in 1960s were Andover, Portsmouth, Brighton, Hastings, Colchester, Canterbury, St Albans, Hemel Hempsted, Chelmsford and Swindon. The chains in London are, Charings Cross, Oxford Circus, Picadly Circus, Trafalgar Road, Enwell, Watford, Edmington, West India Quary and Dartford 7-Eleven Meridian acquisition 7 - Eleven Meridian range is not a benafitical company in the Meridian. A plan was made in 1964 to sell out 7- Eleven to Maxi. In 1965, 7-Eleven stores was handed over by Maxi. The first supermarket to have 7-Eleven and Maxi intergrated on it was the Swindon chain. Maxi has 169 stores in Meridian by 1972 Downfall of Tesco In 1979, Tesco was getting smaller as P&P and Maxi was taking over the Meridian marketshare. Tesco is forced to shutdown its stores by the Fendral Stores Comistioner (now the Meridian Stores and Trading). 225 Tesco stores are closed. 45 stores are now Maxi stores and 21 stores are P&P stores, also 8 stores are Trint stores. 151 of those remaining are bulldozed or sold to private owners. Meridian and Maxi In 1982, the Meridian and Maxi campain was annonced. It set of people talking about Maxi and what taughts about it. But this had a lot of tension as they may be asked to tell how good it is and get paid or using real people. The advert was brought by RTA. The locations were *Oxford Circus (1982) *Picadily Circus (1983) (First version to be named Maxi and you) *Windsor (1983) *Dover (1983) *Brighton (1984) *Chanel Islands (1984) *IOW (1984) *St Albans (1984) *Stevenage (1985) *Chelmsford (1985) *Colchester (1985) *Portsmouth (1985) *Southend (1986) *Reading (1986) *Watford (1986) *Liverpool Street (1986) *Charings Cross (1986) *Kings Cross (1986) *Euston (1986) *Paddington (1987) The adverts were stoped as part of the Trustworthy Advertising act of 1987. A remake was done in 2007 but failed to catch on. Here are the 3 that was unaired *Mayleborne *Picadily Circus *Kings Cross Meridian operations Brand Images Maxi operates a "good, better & best" policy for its products, encompassing several product categories such as food, beverage, home, clothing, AT&T Mobile and financial services. *Maxi Value - Maxi stores cheapest products *Maxi Own - Maxi's mid ranges *Maxi Luxary - These products use "superior" ingredients. *Maxi Health Savers (health sAvers) - Low fat and no sugar products. *Maxi Kids (kIDS!) - Child orintated Products *Maxi Organic - Maxi Organic foods *Maxi's Best of the Meridian - Maridian Food *Maxi World Foods - World Foods *Maxi Baker Street - Bakery *Maxi Alergy Free - Food that does not contain certain ingredients (e.g. wheat, gluten, dairy & nuts). *Maxi Christmas - Festive items *TCC (The Clothing Company) - Clothing *Radioshack\Amstrad & vISION - Electronic Goods *AT&T (not to be confuised of the format) - Mobile Services *Maxi Chocolat! - Chcolate and Sweets Stores Maxi is divided up to 6 formats and diffrent products are sold. As of 18 April 2013, at the end of its 2012/13 financial year, here are the complete Maxi Stores Category:Meridian Category:Companies Category:Organizations